Cara Melamar Anak Orang Dengan Baik dan Benar
by RallFreecss
Summary: Berikut ini adalah panduan melamar anak orang yang baik dan benar. Di pelopori oleh siswa kelas 1 SMA Karasuno bernama Hinata Shouyou. Tingkat keberhasilannya lumayan tinggi untuk membuat pasangan Anda kelepekk-kelepek. Tapi hanya bisa dilaksanakan di bagian bumi tertenju saja. Harap dimaklumi.


**Title :**

 **Cara Melamar Anak Orang Dengan Baik dan Benar**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Friendship**

 **Pair :**

 **Kageyama/Hinata**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 **Story © RallFreecss**

 **Warn :**

 **OOC, BL, Drabble, Oneshoot.**

* * *

Latihan hampir berakhir hari itu, sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan diperintahkan untuk berkumpul kemudian merapikan _gym_ setelahnya. Kageyama dan Hinata, kombinasi gila yang menjadi senjata unggulan Karasuno baru saja menyelesaikan latihan serangan baru mereka ketika Hinata tiba-tiba mulai ngomong ngawur.

"Kageyama,"

"Huh?" sambil menyeka keringat yang hampir menetes ke matanya, pemuda yang dipanggil Kageyama itu menoleh. Hinata melempar-lempar bola ke udara, membiarkannya melayang sejenak untuk kembali dilambungkan ketika turun, seperti hendak mengirim toss.

"Sejujurnya, aku tak begitu menyukai namamu." Ujar Hinata dengan datarnya.

Kageyama kini terbelalak, ia sama sekali tak paham kenapa anak ini tiba-tiba saja berkata seperti itu. Padahal selama ini ia selalu berisik mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Kageyama berkali-kali, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba bilang tidak suka namanya?

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Namamu, terutama nama depanmu, Kageyama. Itu sangat jelek." Hinata masih saja melempar-lempar bola ke udara hingga tiba-tiba Kageyama berjalan mendekat dengan marah dan menarik kaos putih yang dikenakan Hinata kuat.

"Hinata, _kuso boke_! Apa yang salah dari namaku, huh!?"

Pemuda oranye yang kini tercekik itu kini sedikit meringis kesakitan karena jalan udaranya sedikit terhambat, namun ia terus berbicara pada Kageyama yang sudah naik emosinya ke ubun-ubun.

"Itu tidak cocok untukmu, kau harus menggantinya."

Kaki Hinata kini sudah tidak jejak ke lantai lagi, Kageyama mengangkat tubuh mungil pemuda itu ke udara sambil memandanginya marah. Sugawara yang memergoki keduanya berteriak mengingatkan keduanya untuk tidak bertengkar di sana.

"Menggantinya? Menggantinya dengan apa!?"

Sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan Kageyama agar melepaskan kaosnya, Hinata yang terbatuk-batuk menjawab pertanyaan Kageyama sebelum nafasnya habis, "Hi—nata."

Emosi yang tadinya meluap-luap kini hilang, Kageyama melepaskan cengkramannya dari baju Hinata dan menurunkannya ke lantai. Hinata sedikit terbatuk kala ia baru saja di turunkan oleh Kageyama. "Kau.. barusan bilang apa?"

Kepala oranye itu mengadahkan kepalanya dan menandang Kageyama lurus, "Hinata." Ujarnya sambil berusaha berdiri, "Kau harus mengganti nama depanmu menjadi Hinata." Pemuda mungil itu kemudian berjalan menjauh, Sugawara yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh menghampiri Hinata untuk memastikan bahwa ia tak terluka.

Kageyama sendiri berdiri mematung untuk sejenak dengan wajah merah, "Hinata, kau..!"

"APA KAU BARU SAJA MELAMARKU!?"

Hinata segera mempercepat langkahnya karena tahu Kageyama mengejarnya, "Jangan lari, _boke!_ "

"Oooi! _Boke!_ Jangan lari! Kembali ke sini, _bokee!_ "

Kageyama terus mengejar Hinata yang di duga baru saja melamar dirinya itu hingga keluar _gym_. Sugawara yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kini tertawa kecil, sambil berkacak pinggang ia berkomentar, "Waa, masa muda itu memang indah, ya~"

Daichi mendekat dari belakang dengan wajah sedikit kesal, "Astaga anak-anak itu, mereka bahkan belum merapikan _gym_ ataupun mendapat pengarahan dari pelatih."

"Maa, maa, biarkan saja~" ujar Sugawara sambil sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu kapten Karasuno itu pelan. Daichi menghela nafas, kemudian matanya memandang Sugawara lurus. "Hm? Ada apa?"

"Kau juga, kapan mau mengganti nama depanmu dengan Sawamura?"

"Eh..?" semburat merah kini memenuhi wajah Sugawara yang putih, panas menyebar begitu saja hingga rasanya asap bisa keluar kapan saja dari kupingnya. "DAICHII!"

Lengan Sugawara kini melingkari tubuh besar Daichi, mendekap tubuh pemuda itu erat sambil terus menyerukan nama pemain dengan jersey bernomor satu itu. Semua orang yang menyaksikan adegan manis itu hanya bisa senyam-senyum sendiri karena memang terlihat sangat manis di mata mereka—yaah, walaupun Tsukkishima tetap teguh pendirian dengan wajah poker facenya.

"Tsukki!"

"Yamaguchi, diamlah."

"Ah, maaf, Tsukki!"

"Tapi aku ingin bilang sesuatu!" ujar Yamaguchi kemudian, "Apa? Memintaku mengganti nama depanku?"

Yamaguchi mengangguk semangat, tapi kemudian pemuda itu dibuat kecewa karena Tsukkishima berkata tepat di depan wajahnya, "Hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi,"

Ketika sedih sudah melanda, pemuda tinggi bersurai pirang tersebut sedikit membungkuk dan berbisik pada telinga Yamaguchi, "Karena akulah yang kan membuatmu memakai nama Tsukkishima sebagai nama depanmu."

Kemudian Tsukkishima berlalu dengan wajah puas dan seringai lebar meninggalkan Yamaguchi yang sudah di penuhi semburat merah, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat persis ketika ia hendak melakukan _jump_ _float serve_ pada pertandingan resmi untuk pertama kalinya.

"Oi, kau kenap—" Tanaka belum selesai bertanya saat Yamaguchi tiba-tiba saja tumbang.

"WAAA!"

"Oi! Kau apakan anak kelas satu kita!?"

"Eh, tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak melakukan apapuun!"

"YAMAGUCHIIII!"

Sepertinya, cara melamar seperti yang dipraktekkan Hinata tadi memang sangat ampuh, ya?

* * *

 **END**

* * *

A/N : Yaah, kira-kira apa yang ku tulis ini ya? Aku juga tidak tahu hahah. Aku sangat kebingungan bagaimana cara mengakhiri fanfic yang satuu ini. Tadinya aku ingin fokus pada KageHina saja, tapi ujungnya malah nyerempet kemana-mana.. maafkan hamba..

Terimakasih banyak pada kalian semua yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca~ Aku cinta kalian~

28/06/16

12:57


End file.
